


Survival

by mescalinen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Forests, Gen, Injury, Isolation, Major Character Injury, Mini, No Romance, No Smut, Survival, Surviving, Tom Is An Asshole, edd is tired of their shit, key word here is drabble, matt just wants civilization, time to take a break from that, tord is injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: When Tom, Edd, Matt and Tord are left without a working car, surrounded by forests and hills and no service, they must do what they have to to try to survive, starting with the basics.





	1. Dead Meat

    The music booms loudly, echoing around the walls of the moving car as four friends laugh and sing. They’re going to the mountains, but it’s a long way. The trail across the hills is empty, and around them are forests and hills. The dense greenery towers over the trail.  
    Edd, the one driving, looks behind to the back of the car, to see a funny picture on Matt’s phone. Matt turns to the person next to him, Tom, and the three begin laughing all together, adding more snippets to make it more hilarious.  
    Tord, the one on the front passenger seat, is almost falling asleep. Until he sees something that makes his drowsiness disappear completely.  
    ‘Shit! Edd—!‘ Tord grabs Edd’s shoulder.  
    Edd turns, but it’s too late. The car gives a loud sound as it slams into live mass, almost as loud as the terrified yells from inside the car. It ricochets, tires screeching as the car flies backwards, turning and hitting a lamp post.  
   The yelling stops, but not for long. Next come the situation checks.  
    ‘Is everyone alright?’ Matt’s voice is cracked yet somehow strong.   
    ‘Edd. . .’ Tord croaks, clutching his stomach as he looks over to his friend.   
    Edd is unconcious, but a shake to his shoulder is, thankfully, enough to make him come to his senses. Edd’s bottom lip is torn, and there’s blood running down the side of his face, but he is still strong. He turns back and makes sure everyone’s alright.   
    As it turns out, Tord isn’t. There’s blood on Tord’s window, but it’s not his. In fact, the thick liquid is on the outer side, belonging to the animal they had hit. It was standing closer to Tord’s side, which made the worst impact on Tord than others.   
    ‘Try to open the doors,’ Edd says.  
    The four try, but only three open. Tord’s door is lodged incorrectly, pushes by the dent made in the car. That dent had also hit and squeezed Tord’s leg. He can barely move it when he tries to get out by crawling from the driver’s side.   
    Edd helps him as Matt and Tom get out. He holds Tord up.  
    ‘Matt, Tom, come help me hold Tord up while I try to start the car.’  
    Matt and Tom take over, holding Tord up from each side. Edd tries to start the engine, but it doesn’t work.  
    ‘Any hope?’ Tom asks.  
    ‘It’s conked out,’ Edd sighs, ‘I have no idea how simply hitting a cow could do this.’  
    ‘What’re we ‘gonna do now?’ Matt wails.  
    ‘First off, we gotta stay calm,’ Tom says, ‘Edd, try to call someone.  
    Edd dials a number.  
    ‘No service.’ Edd frowns, raising his phone closer to the sky.   
    ‘Shit,’ Tom whispers, tensing.  
    ‘You’re hurting me,’ Tord mumbles, and Tom releases his grip slightly.  
    ‘Will we have to survive in the wild now?’ Matt cries.  
    ‘I think that might be our only hope. . .’ Edd sighs, placing his phone in his pocket, ‘sleeping in the car isn’t really an option, when it’s this damaged and full of glass shards.’  
    ‘Guys, if we’re doing it, we better start now, or else it’ll get dark soon,’ Tom says.  
    ‘Never thought I’d say this, but he’s right,’ Tord sighs, ‘I don’t want to be eaten.’  
    ‘Over my dead body you will!’ Edd turns his hand to a fist.  
    ‘That’s the thing I’m afraid of,’ Tord mumbles, looking over to the animal carcass on the road. Edd’s face expression changes.  
    ‘Let’s get moving,’ Edd says, leading the three deeper into the forest.


	2. First Things First

    ‘Do you think he’s okay?’ Tom murmurs, glancing around for Edd. He had gone to look for anything civilized around.  
    ‘He’ll be fine,’ Tord grunts as he settles more comfortably against the tree. ‘Where’s Matt?’  
    ‘Having a mental breakdown over there,’ Tom points to a bush, near which Matt is sat, knees to his chest and rocking himself.  
    ‘I think we should start doing something useful if we want to live,’ Tord suggests.  
    ‘Like what?’  
    ‘First things first - water. We need to find a spring. Next comes food. We have some snacks in the car but we need something other than that.’  
    Tom groans, rolling his eyes, ‘where are we gonna find food around here?’  
    ‘We are surrounded by it, Tom,’ Tord says. ‘Look around. Healing plants, frogs, worms, mushrooms, even fish.’  
    ‘Alright fine, I’ll go,’ Tom gets up, ‘you look after Matt.’  
    ‘No!’ Tord grabs Tom’s leg before he can leave. ‘I’m going with you.’  
    ‘Why and how? You can barely walk.’  
    ‘You’ll help me walk,’ Tord frowns, ‘and I don’t trust your dumb ass to provide us food.’  
    ‘Fine,’ Tom grunts, helping Tord up, ‘but what about Matt?’  
    ‘He shouldn’t be going anywhere soon,’ Tord shrugs, ‘come on.’

 

    They begin by looking for a spring. Tom keeps complaining, so Tord tells him that the only way to find it is by listening to the sound of water, which makes Tom shut up. It takes them about ten minutes until they can hear the water clearly.  
    ‘Where’s it coming from?’ Tom asks, looking around.  
    ‘Over there,’ Tord nods to some branches.  
    When they reach it, Tom gets out their four thermoses he had taken from their car and fills them all with the clear water, drinking some himself and sharing with Tord. He places them in his backpack, which he had also taken from the car.  
    They also get the idea that they should wash Tord’s wound before it gets infected, and that takes several minutes too.  
    ‘What now?’ Tom huffs, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.  
    ‘We have to look for food. Try lifting some rocks from the spring, there might be frogs or lizards underneath,’ Tord says as he is tying his shoe.  
    ‘Tom searches under rocks, and stops when he finds a big, maroon frog.  
    ‘Uh- Tord?’  
    ‘What? Did you find something?’ Tord’s eyes light up.  
    ‘Yeah, a frog. How do I kill it?’  
    ‘Just pick it up and put it in a can or something.’  
    ‘Alright.’ Tom carefully takes the frog and returns to Tord. He takes out a small metal box, takes out the contents, and places the squirming frog inside.  
    Tom then continues his search, and fines another, slightly smaller frog. That’s all he can find before they need to move on. And so they do.

 

    ‘Tord, look - mushrooms!’ Tom points to some white mushrooms with red hats.  
    ‘They’re not edible,’ Tord rolls his eyes, ‘look for ones with brown hats.’  
    ‘What if they’re poisonous too, then?’ Tom asks with a huff.  
    ‘You can bite one to check,’ Tord explains, ‘if it’s bitter, spit it out immediately - it’s harmful, so don’t swallow.’  
    ‘Never knew it was that easy,’ Tom mumbles as he helps Tord down and begins to look under grass.  
    Tom finds a big patch of edible mushrooms and places them in the backpack too. They then find some flowers and plants to brew tea with, some are which are completely edible on their own.  
    By the time the two are done, their backpack is filled with food and things to help light a fire with.

 

    They get back to a very angered Edd.  
    ‘Why didn’t you tell Matt where you were going?’ Edd whisper-yells, ‘you two scared the shit out of him!’  
    ‘This one said we have to get some food, so we went searching for some,’ Tom shrugs, pointing with his thumb at Tord.  
    At that Edd’s eyes light up.  
    ‘Did you find anything?’  
    ‘See for yourself!’ Tom hands Edd the backpack, and Edd’s eyes are gleaming.  
    ‘Thanks,’ he says, ‘but you really should’ve warned Matt. . .’  
    Tom opens his mouth to protest, but Tord shuts him up quick by saying, ‘we’re sorry, Edd.’  
    Tom huffs.  
    ‘What now?’ Matt says from the back.  
    ‘We need a good plan,’ Edd murmurs, ‘some of us need to light a fire, and someone has to get our tent and sleeping bags.’  
    ‘Told you we would need them, asshole,’ Tord grins at Tom.  
    ‘I still could’ve built us an even better tent if we hadn’t brought it, trashcan,’ Tom retorts, and his eyes flash.  
    Tord uses his good leg to kick Tom in his shin.  
    ‘Hey y—!’ Tom starts, but is interrupted by Edd.  
    ‘Guys, stop!’ Edd yells, ‘Tom, go get the tents!’  
    Tom gives Tord a glare and Tord sticks out his tongue at him.

    Half an hour later, when the fire is already lit, Matt is sleeping in the tent and Edd is cooking the frogs and brewing herbal tea, there is a loud rustle. Frightened, the three look over to where it’s coming from. Then there’s grunting, and when they’re all almost skinned from fright, out comes Tom, sweating and red. He had gone to take a leak a while ago. They all sigh with relief.  
    ‘The fuck’s happened to you?’ Tord snorts, ‘did a snake bite your dick off while you were pissing?’  
    ‘Actually, trashcan,’ Tom says through his panting, ‘I brought meat.’  
    He pulls at something in the bushes and the dead cow they had hit slides down, almost touching Tord.  
    ‘Get that away from me!’ Tord scoots the other direction.  
    ‘Tom, are you sure that’s safe to eat?’ Edd asks.  
    ‘You bunch of sissies,’ Tom whispers, rolling his eyes. ‘Of course it is! It’s a cow!’  
    ‘Well, do you have a knife?’ Edd asks.  
    ‘No, but _he_ has one,’ Tom nods at Tord.  
    ‘You both do realize that the other has a name. . .’ Edd sighs, rubbing his temples.  
    ‘Sure we do. He’s Trashcan and I’m Asshole,’ Tom says, shrugging as he motions to Tord to give him the knife.  
    Tord huffs a laugh as he tosses the knife to Tom.  
    ‘Thanks, Trashcan,’ Tom winks at Tord.  
    ‘No problem, my dear friend Asshole.’  
    ‘What is wrong with you both. . .?’ Edd sighs, letting out a laugh.  
    Tom is about to cut through the cow’s skin when Edd stops him.  
    ‘Do it somewhere else!’ Edd whispers.  
    ‘Fine.’ Tom drags the cow away.

 

    A few minutes later, Tom comes back with big pieces of meat and bloody hands. He sticks them on dry branches and gives them to Edd so he can cook them.  
    ‘Thanks,’ Edd says.  
    ‘No problem. I’ll go wash my hands.’  
    As Tom leaves, he hears Tord’s voice calling out to him, followed by Edd’s scolding.  
    ‘Don’t forget to wash my knife, or I’ll make you lick it clean!’

 

    Tom leans down as he washes his hands, grunting as his back begins to hurt.  
    He is almost done when he loses his balance and falls in the spring. The cold water instantly soaks his clothes and the wind blows hard on the wet cloth. Tom cusses as he gets up, shaking his hands.  
    He wipes his face with his wet sleeve and stomps back to their small camp.

 

    ‘He wouldn’t have been Tom if he hadn’t fallen,’ Tord snickers, ‘then we would really have to worry.’  
    ‘Shut up, Tord,’ Edd grumbles as he squeezes the springwater out of Tom’s pullover, making Tord close his mouth.  
    ‘Yeah, _Tord_ ,’ Tom makes sure to rub it in as Tord is glaring at him.  
    Tom sips his tea, now changed into his spare clothes, making faces at Tord.  
    ‘Are you five?’ Tord snorts.  
    ‘Tord, I said shut up!’ Edd yells, making Matt jump from his half-sleep.  
    ‘Edd, be quiet, or you’ll make all the bears come running towards us,’ Matt whispers.  
    ‘Yeah, _Edd_ ,’ Tom and Tord say in unison.  
    Edd groans at the two of them and then turns to Matt.  
    ‘Don’t worry. They are afraid of us as much as we are of them. And at all this racket we’ve been making so far,’ Edd gives Tord and Tom a glare, ‘they surely would’ve already strayed far away.’  
    ‘That’s a relief. . .’ Matt sighs, laying back down.  
    Edd yawns and hangs Tom’s clothes on some branches. He walks back to their big tent and climbs inside, joining the rest of them.  
    By then the food is all cooked, and they all begin to eat, making sure everyone gets equal. The cow isn’t so bad after all, even if Tord would never admit so, saying that he’s only eating it so he still has good energy for the next day.  
    After the food, the four climb into their sleeping bags, and try to sleep the best they can.

**Author's Note:**

> a


End file.
